Opération Tanca
by Darth Vader 2.0
Summary: Un tout autre regard sur les évènements de la prélogie, vous connaitrez enfin la vérité sur les raisons véritables de la guerre des clones et l'avènement de l'Empire. Un personnage important n'est pas du tout celui qu'on croit. Vous saurez tout sur lui.


_«Personne n'est trop bon ou trop mauvais, _

_trop sérieux ou trop naïf, trop gentil ou trop méchant. _

_Méfiez vous de ceux qui tentent de vous faire croire le contraire.»_

**Lant Pir, instructeur du Service.**

Je suis responsable de l'avènement de l'Empire. De la chute d'Anakin, de la disparition des Jedi.

Parfois je me dis que rien de tout cela n'a eu lieu. Parfois je me dit que tout n'était que rêve. Pourtant j'ai encore son souvenir gravé au fond de moi, pourtant j'ai encore les images d'elle qui emplissent mon crâne, ses paroles qui me rendent sourd.

Parfois je me dit que j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Elle serait toujours vivante, toujours là, quelque part. Même si je ne l'aurai jamais connu. Même si je ne l'aurai jamais eu près de moi. Elle serait là, quelque part.

Quelques rayons de lumière passent par le petit trou creusé dans la roche qui sert de fenêtre à ma cellule. Ils laissent par terre une petite lueur jaunâtre. Je crois que le jaune est devenu ma couleur préférée. Ma vie n'est composée que de trois couleurs. Le petit étincellement blanc qui arrive à peine à passer lorsque le gardien fait passer le plateau de nourriture dans ma cellule. Les quelques rares rayons du ciel qui m'atteignent dans les profondeurs. Et le gris, le gris omniprésent, qui m'entoure de partout, s'immisce dans mon âme. Le plafond avec ses gouttes qui s'accumulent doucement entre les roches. Le sol, avec son goutte à goutte et ses petites flaques. Un tas de paille... ce qui était de la paille il y a bon nombre d'année. Et moi. Aussi gris que tout le reste, adossé à un bout de mur, ma position préférée. J'entends parfois quelques bruits sourds au dehors de ma cellule. Ceux du gardien faisant sa ronde. Et je m'amuse à déterminer son âge, son poids, son humeur, ce qu'il a mangé à midi. Cela fait passer le temps, c'est amusant, et puis surtout... Cela m'évite de sombrer dans la folie, entouré du même gris inchangé des années durant.

Les moindres bruits, les moindres mouvements, je les interprète en quelques fractions de seconde, parfois sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je peux identifier un Rodien déguisé par la profondeur millimétrique de ses empreintes dans le sol, je peux sentir un Wookie dissimulé par le bruit à peine perceptible de son estomac qui digère.

Entraîné par les meilleurs, j'ai côtoyé l'élite du renseignement. Pourtant je suis le seul encore en vie.

Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, loin de là. J'ai eu de la chance. J'ai eu la chance d'être au bon moment au bon endroit. Et de survivre un petit peu plus longtemps. Alors qu'eux sont morts. Tous morts.

Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais le jour où je suis rentré au Service. C'était une belle journée d'automne, il y avait ce léger coup de vent qui vient de côté, qui fait trembler la chemise, d'une senteur si fraîche, elle me rappelle la mer. Il y avait cette lumière si particulière, le soleil était haut, tout semblait irréaliste, même les objets très familiers avaient cette touche d'étrangeté.

Peut être est ce moi qui ne voyait pas clair. Je venais tout juste de finir mes études, je me posais mille et une question quand à mon avenir. L'idée de passer tout ma vie dans le même bureau, à faire toujours la même chose me rebutais un peu. Je voulais voyager, voir la galaxie, découvrir ce que c'était que de vivre, après quatre années de livres et de révisions.

Le Service était toujours à la recherche de jeunes désirant l'aventure. Cinq années de formation, un examen en fin de route, et l'aventure pouvait commencer. C'est ce que disait le tract publicitaire. Celui là même que je serrais dans ma main en franchissant la petite porte d'une façade d'un gris uniforme. L'entrée officielle du Service.

Une petite borne plantée au centre du grand Hall de réception. Des bancs se tenaient contre les murs, quelques candidats y prenaient le petit déjeuner. Une holovision accrochée dans un coin montrait des images de «Rise of DV2.0», le nouveau Talk-Show galactique à la mode.

Un employé s'approcha de moi le sourire à la bouche :

-- Bienvenu au Service jeune homme ! Vous venez tenter votre chance en tant qu'Agent ?

-- Euh... Oui, je me demandais comment...

-- Approchez vous de la petite borne au centre, passez votre Personalis dans la fente et attendez. En moins d'une minute vous aurez le résultat. Bonne chance !

La carte passa dans la fente avec léger frottement. L'appareil lut les données de la bande magnétique. Toute ma vie tenant sur la minuscule bande de ma carte Personalis. Véritable base de données sur mes caractéristiques physiques et morales.

Un message me demanda d'attendre, puis une lumière verte s'alluma. Je correspondais à leurs attentes. La carrière d'Agent était toute proche, il n'y avait plus qu'un entretient à passer, dans quelques minutes j'allais enfin savoir...

La pièce était sombre. Lorsqu'on m'y amena et qu'on ferma la porte derrière moi, j'ai cru être seul dans le noir. Les secondes filaient à vive allure. J'attendais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on attendait de moi, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais sensé faire.

Puis, sous coup d'idée subite, je me tournai vers le mur, je tâtonnai un peu, et trouvai un interrupteur. La pièce s'éclaircit. Je vis alors un homme, assis dans son fauteuils douillet, et chronomètre en main.

Il me fixa un court instant.

-- Seize secondes d'indécision, dit il enfin. Ce n'est pas trop mal. Vous nous convenez. Il poussa vers moi un contrat qui gisait sur la table. J'y jetais un vif coup d'oeil, pour enfin signer en bas de la dernière page.

Je n'ai pas lu les petites lignes. Personne ne lit les petites lignes.

-- Bienvenue au service, lança l'homme. Un Employé aux allures d'Agent s'approcha de moi pour me conduire à l'intérieur de le structure.

Je fus légèrement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait intégrer le Service. Je n'avais à l'époque pas idée des nombreuses pertes que le Service venait de subir lors de l'échec de ses dernières missions. Ni de la double destinée Agent – Employé qui attendait tout nouveau venu.

J'étais content d'être pris. La vie, la vraie, allait enfin commencer. Je l'espérais du moins.

Débutèrent alors mes cinq années de formation. Je ne vais pas faire la liste de tous les exercices et toutes les compétences qu'on essayait de nous inculquer.

Cela comprenait aussi bien des cours de comédie, de sport et de langues, tout comme de cours plus extravagants de bagarre, de violence et d'insultes. Je connaissais par coeur les insultes Hutt les plus exotiques, tout comme la technique de combat des vandales Rodiens.

Nous étions séparés en sections de vingt unités, chacune commandée par un instructeur dédié. Le notre s'appelait Lant Pir, et n'avait pas la réputation d'être le plus tendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cinq années passées, nous n'étions plus les mêmes. L'obéissance aux ordres du Service était gravée en nous dans la région des instincts élémentaires.

L'examen du Service n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Et très peu de candidats arrivaient au bout de l'évaluation. Une excellente manière d'éliminer les faibles et les incapables. Le Service laissait sa chance à tout un chacun. Il misait sur les capacités cachées, invisibles dans les simples chiffres décrivant l'état physique ou moral d'une entité. Il ne fallait pas posséder des capacités extraordinaires pour intégrer le service. Mais très rares étaient ceux qui devenaient des Agents.

La consigne de l'examen était très simple. L'ordre de mission ne faisait que deux lignes : «Survivre durant deux années standard, seul, sur une planète semi-désertique, peuplée d'aborigènes hostiles».

La mission tient en deux phrases. Ces deux années de survie, en se privant de tout, en craignant chaque nuit avant de s'endormir de ne jamais se réveiller. Les voilà résumés en deux simples phrases. Aucun mot, aucun son échappant de la bouche d'un être vivant ne peut rendre compte, ne peut même approcher ce que j'ai du subir.

Le mot «planète semi-désertique» ne vous dit peut être pas grand chose. Imaginez alors une grande steppe glacée. Imaginez des vents qui vous font chuter à chaque pas. Imaginez les pluies acides qui vous font bouillir l'épiderme. Une glace à moins dix. S'endormir c'est mourir. Mais ne pas s'endormir, c'est mourir également. D'épuisement cette fois.

«Aborigènes hostiles». Des bêtes à peine civilisées qui tirent à vue. Qui n'utilisent leur blaster que pour vous blesser, préférant vous cueillir d'une manière plus délicieuse, à l'ancienne : se jeter sur vous gueule ouverte toutes griffes (on peut difficilement appeler ces bouts de kératine crochus des ongles) dehors.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu. Le vaisseau qui était venu me chercher au bout de la deuxième année avait du mal à capter mon signal biologique. On m'a trouvé à moitié inconscient, glissé dans tas d'ordures et d'excréments pour me maintenir au chaud. Quelques sons sortaient de ma bouche, mais je n'arrivais à prononcer rien d'intelligible. Le groupe de secours me sorti de ma cachette et me déplaça en direction du vaisseau.

J'étais en vie. J'avais survécu. J'avais réussi mon examen.

Puis ce furent des mois d'attente, interminables, d'une nouvelle assignation. Les mois passant je commençais à craindre le pire. Moi, nous autres Potentiels nous attendions dans la paperasse, interminable paperasse de rapports de missions, de contrats, de ... Nous attendions de savoir ce qu'on allait devenir.

Puis ce jour vint. Un employé s'approcha de moi, respectueux de ce que j'allais peut être devenir, une pointe de jalousie de n'avoir pu lui même réussir l'épreuve, d'être condamné à la vie de bureau à vie.

On ne sort pas du Service. Voilà bien une chose inconnue du grand public. Une fois les papiers signés, le pacte du sang ne peut jamais être rompu. On devient Agent ou Employé. On ne sort plus. Seuls les cadavres sortent.

L'employé s'approcha de moi, me demanda de le suivre. Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses yeux, sa démarche ou autre chose, mais quelque chose en moi s'ébranla, mon coeur s'emporta, ma respiration devint saccadée. J'allais enfin savoir. Agent ou Employé. L'incertitude ne serait plus.

J'étais dans le bureau du Directeur des Opérations, Hirk Ok.

-- Nous avons terminé l'analyse de votre mission test, commença l'homme avant même de se tourner vers moi.

Son fauteuil pivota, la porte derrière moi se referma sans bruit. J'étais prisonnier dans son bureau de chêne, prisonnier des mots qui allaient suivre et décider de ma vie.

-- Nous trouvons vos résultats satisfaisants. Les décisions que vous avez prises sur cette planète glacée étaient pour la plus part ingénieuses et correctes. Nous vous donnons le statut d'Agent.

-- Et maintenant, demandai – je ?

Comme réponse, on me tendit une pochette plastifiée.

La couverture noire, brillante annonçait

«Top Secret : Opération Tanca»

-- Votre ordre de mission, s'empressa Hirk de clarifier mes pensées.

J'ouvris la première page :

Phase 1 : Vous aurez cinq semaines pour vous établir à la surface de Naboo et vous fondre dans la population d'autochtones.

Phase 2 :Au signal donné, vous établirez le contact avec le sujet Qui Gon et l'obligerez à vous laisser le suivre. Nos experts en psychologie humaine suggèrent d'établir un contact Sauvé-Sauveur. Obligez le par exemple à vous sauver d'un danger mortel.

Phase 3 : Lorsque...

-- Vous finirez la lecture plus tard, m'interrompit Hirk. Maintenant, faites connaissance avec Medil.

La porte de derrière coulissa. Un gungan d'une corpulence affichée entra, le sourire plein le visage. Il s'approcha de moi, et Hirk nous présenta :

-- Kril Triliansky, nom de code Jar, je vous présente Medil Zamsky, nom de code Boss Nass.

Nous nous serrâmes la main, tentant d'évaluer l'autre du seul regard.

-- Vous allez vous entraîner ensemble pour cette mission, dit Hirk. Medil assurera vos arrières Kryl. Vous devez emmener Qui Gon à lui.

La construction de la cité sous-marine sera achevée dans deux semaines, les capteurs biométriques placés dans les entrées devront nous permettre d'en savoir plus sur les Jedi et la nature de leur pouvoir. C'est le temps que vous aurez pour rentrer dans votre personnage, apprendre le langage, la façon de se comporter. Des questions ? Non ? Vous pouvez disposer alors.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma derrière nous, que je pu enfin laisser éclater ma joie au grand jour. J'étais un Agent ! Je n'allais pas passer toute mon existence à faire de la paperasserie comme les Employés. J'allais voir la galaxie, parcourir les planètes et les années lumière, participer aux conflits et révolutions, changer la face du monde ! J'étais un Agent du Service !

Boss Nass m'adressa un regard complice. Je crois qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais était simplement plus doué que moi pour le cacher.

Opération Tanca, c'était une mission de classe un, d'ordre galactique. Nous allions changer la face du monde !

Un Employé discret et gris nous amena dans la salle de Préparation. Nous y passâmes nos deux semaines, sans en sortir ni voir qui que ce soit d'autre. Une fois qu'un Agent recevait son ordre de mission, tout contact avec des agents non informés était prohibé.

C'était une salle assez grande, sans fenêtres, subissant la lumière douce et régulière de projecteurs cachés dans le faux plafond. Les murs étaient repeints en couleurs neutres. Il y avait dans un coin, une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres de langues,

un miroir pivotant de deux mètres de haut. Quelques appareils de musculation disséminés de ci de là.

Deux fois par jour, un agent rendu sourd et muet nous apportait notre déjeuner et notre dîner. Il posait le plateau sur une petite table au centre, puis repartait.

Il y avait quelque chose de mécanique dans ses mouvements. Les années de vie d'Employé ne passent pas sans conséquences.

Je me demandais alors comment serais je dans dix, dans quinze ans. Est ce que mes années de missions me rendront aussi mécanique ?

Nous passâmes ces semaines à nous entraîner au langage. Nous jouions avec le timbre de la voix, nous tentions d'accumuler des centaines de mots de ce vocabulaire bizarre élaboré par les linguistes du Service. Cette langue, cette attitude devait devenir notre première nature. Nous devions apprendre, accepter au plus profond de nous que nous étions Jar et Boss Nass. Kryl et Medil étaient quelqu'un d'autre. Comme une peau que nous enlevions, que nous mettions bien à l'abri jusqu'à notre retour.

Nos pensées, nos motivations, nos moindres mouvements devaient être conformes. Nous devions rêver à coup de «missa very clumsy» et de «missa donner voussa uno bongo».

Nous passâmes des journées entières à entraîner notre démarche, à pencher de côté, de faire tomber tout ce qui peut l'être. C'est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. C'est facile de faire tomber quelque chose, il est bien plus dur de le faire naturellement, sans éveiller de soupçons.

Le temps passait, et lorsque les deux semaines s'écoulèrent, et que Lant Pir vint nous chercher pour nous conduire au vaisseau, nous étions définitivement devenus Jar et Boss Nass.

Boss Nass monta le premier dans la navette. Lorsque je voulu le suivre, Lant m'arrêta du regard.

-- Nous avons grands espoirs en vous Kryl, dit il doucement. Vous aurez un privilège que personne n'avait encore eu pour sa première mission. Nous vous octroyons le permis de tuer agent Jar. Votre nom de code sera conséquemment doublé. Bonne chance agent Jar-Jar.

-- Merci instructeur !

-- Vous pouvez me dire quand vous reviendrez parmi nous ?

-- Je ne le sais pas moi même. C'est une mission à durée indéterminée.

-- Bien compris. Vous pouvez disposer Agent jar-Jar.

Il me fit le salut militaire. Je lui rendit de même.

La trappe du vaisseau montait alors que je m'avançais vers ma cabine. Durant un bon moment, il n'y avait que du noir derrière les hublots. La base opérationnelle du Service était enterrée profondément sous terre.

Puis un sas s'ouvrit, et le vaisseau s'échappa à l'air libre.

Notre mission allait commencer.

Tout se passa exactement comme l'ordre de mission le prévoyait. Au moment prévu Darth Sidius a déclenché le blocus de Naboo. Les Jedi sont arrivés, j'ai pu les infiltrer sans grande difficulté, prétextant une «Dette de vie». Nous passâmes par la cité sous-marine, puis rencontrâmes la reine... Cette partie de la mission ne fut pas des plus intéressantes.

L'esprit est une chose amusante. Lorsque tout se passe exactement comme prévu, sans accroche aucune, on s'ennuie. Mais dès qu'on rencontre le moindre petit problème, on se met à regretter que tout ne se passe sans accroche aucune.

Les Jedi détruisirent bon nombre de droides, nous empruntâmes l'un des vaisseaux et décollâmes. Les tourelles des vaisseaux mère de la fédération tirèrent comme prévu sur le générateur Hyper-Drive, ne nous laissant pas d'autre choix que de trouver refuge sur Tatooine. J'avais quelques craintes concernant cette partie de la mission, car elle nécessitait une coordination parfaite entre le Service et les troupes aux ordres de Darth Sidius. Mais tout se déroula sans faille.

Nous arrivâmes sur Tatooine. Mon nouvel ordre de mission se trouvait chez l'un des droides d'un dénommé Watoo. Le problème, c'était de l'obtenir. Au départ je craignais que Qui Gon ne trouve la pièce nécessaire au vaisseau dans la première boutique venue. Mais j'ai sous estimé les compétences des agents du Service. La seule boutique ou l'on pouvait se procurer un générateur d'hyperdrive T-14, c'était chez Watoo. Arrivé sur place, j'ai fait semblant de maladresse pour activer le droide et récupérer le message.

Ce nouvel ordre de mission allait enfin me permettre de faire preuve d'imagination. Je devais d'une part obliger le Jedi à établir le contact avec Anakin, d'autre part, me rapprocher d'Amidala. On m'a également communiqué le nom de code d'un autre agent infiltré : Sebulba.

Mon altercation avec Sebulba au bon moment permit à Anakin de me sauver et de refaire un contact plus intense avec Qui Gon. En ramassant quelques fruits avec ma langue sur la table des Skywalker durant le dîner, je pu obliger Qui Gon à montrer ses réflexes et découvrir sa nature de Jedi à Ani.

Le petit Anakin était dans le piège, mais ce n'était pas à moi de le refermer. C'était le tour de Sebulba d'agir. Il était chargé de faire gagner Anakin. D'abord en trafiquant son Pod pour corriger une erreur d'assemblage qu'Anakin avait commise. Puis en éliminant durant la course tous les autres concurrents qui auraient pu faire de l'ombre à Skywalker. Et finalement, offrir ce magnifique spectacle final, d'un suspense intenable, mais dont l'issue était déterminée d'avance.

Voilà de quelle façon, un gamin bien que Force sensitif, mais n'ayant jusque là terminé la moindre course, est parvenu à battre les meilleurs pilotes lors de la course de la Bunta.

Grâce à notre procédé, le Jedi n'avait plus de doute quand à la potentialité d'Anakin. Et le plan imaginé par le Service et Darth Sidius il y a de nombreuses années, entrait enfin en phase active.

Les Jedi et la reine finirent par gagner la guerre sur Naboo, Palpatine par devenir Chancelier, quand à moi, je devenais sénateur suppléant de Naboo officiellement, et l'espion personnel de Padmé officieusement.

Commencèrent de longues années tranquilles. Je surveillais Padmé, je rapportais ses moindres mouvements au Service. Darth Sidius avait vu qu'elle aurait un rôle important dans le futur. Il fallait donc s'assurer qu'elle ne vienne perturber la machine de pouvoir bien huilée de Darth Sidius. A l'époque nous pensions tous que Palpatine n'était que sa marionnette. Qu'une fois Palpatine devenu empereur, Darth Sidius le supprimerait dans l'ombre et prendrait sa place dans la lumière.

Nous étions loin de nous douter de la vérité. Du plan véritable et machiavélique du Sith.

Une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées après les événements de Naboo. J'habitais dans l'appartement de Padmé. Nous vivions une sorte d'amitié étrange et unilatérale. Une amitié que pourrait avoir la belle princesse avec le sous-doué d'en face. De la gentillesse excessive, des sourires qui en disent long, une façon de parler qu'on utiliserait avec un enfant de quatre ans.

J'étais loin de me douter, de ce que mon rôle m'obligerait à supporter.

Kryl et Padmé auraient pu être des amis sincères, bien plus sûrement. Je le sentais, je le percevais, à quel point nos âmes étaient proches. Kryl et Padmé étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais Jar-Jar n'était qu'un rigolo. Après toutes ces années, ces années où elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur moi, que je ne la laisserait jamais tomber, elle ne voyait en moi que Jar-Jar.

Puis un jour, sans crier gare, Anakin débarqua de nouveau dans notre vie. Devenu un jeune homme d'une beauté quelconque et de manières exécrables, il séduit Padmé par son apparence trompeuse et ses airs de héros. Je ne pu rien faire. Qu'est ce que Jar-Jar aurait pu faire ?

En un instant elle avait succombé, elle m'a été enlevée.

Ce que je déteste cet accent ridicule ! Ce que je déteste cette apparence idiote ! Combien de fois j'en pouvais plus, combien de fois je voulais envoyer balader la mission. Je voulais tout lui avouer, tout lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle sache, je n'en pouvais plus.

Aujourd'hui je me dis que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Elle serait toujours en vie, on serait toujours ensemble.

Mais je plaçais la mission avant tout à l'époque. Même avant elle. Les cinq années de formation n'ont pas étés vaines. J'étais devenu une arme aiguisée et précise de ma patrie. J'étais incapable de passer outre mon devoir. Incapable de trahir la confiance de mes supérieurs.

Mais les choses allaient bientôt prendre un cours nouveau.

Notre allié, Darth Sidius avait de nouveau besoin de nous. Des sénateurs opposés à l'idée d'une armée de clones allaient réduire à néant tout son plan.

Les experts du Service conçurent alors l'opération «Pleins Pouvoirs».

C'est moi qui fut chargé de la mission. Mon statut de sénateur allait enfin pouvoir me servir.

Je proposais lors d'une session du sénat de donner les pleins pouvoirs à Palpatine... Déclenchant par là une cascade d'évènements qui allait mener à la guerre de clones et à le fin des Jedi.

Vous pensez peut être que je n'ai fait que suivre mes ordres, que je n'ai fait que mon devoir. C'est peut être vrai... en partie. Mais... Je crois qu'au fond de moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était d'éloigner Anakin. Qu'il parte au loin faire la guerre. Qu'il parte, loin, loin de Padmé. Je la voulais pour moi tout seul. C'est à cela que je pensais lorsque je proposais de donner les pleins pouvoirs à Palpatine. Je ne pensais pas à ma mission ni à mon devoir.

Je pensais à Padmé. Je ne faisais que penser à elle à cette époque. Je rêvais d'elle la nuit, et chaque seconde du jour, je ne cherchais qu'à la revoir. Au moindre prétexte. Être sénateur suppléant de Naboo a certains avantages.

Je pensais qu'une fois Anakin parti, elle prêterai enfin attention à moi. Qu'elle me témoignerait au moins une petite partie de l'affection que je lui porte.

J'espérais que l'Empire établi, ma mission serait enfin terminée. Que je viendrais à elle, dans mon uniforme d'Agent, un haut fonctionnaire de l'Empire. Je lui expliquerais qui je suis réellement, je lui dirais tout ce que je pense, tout ce que je ressens. On sera enfin ensemble, rien que tous les deux, et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

C'est tellement égoïste, je ne pensais pas une seconde aux milliers d'innocents que je condamnais à la guerre et à la mort, pour servir mes seules fins amoureuses. Mais... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais besoin d'elle, d'être avec elle. Anakin devait partir, je ne supportais plus le voir tourner autour d'elle, l'embrasser. Moi seul devait avoir ce droit.

Ce furent quelques années extraordinaires. Anakin était loin, et Padmé était avec moi. Souvent seule avec moi. Presque mienne.

Cela n'a guerre duré. Anakin est revenu de la bordure extérieure. Il n'a pas été tué comme je l'espérais secrètement. Ce bâtard était plein de vie.

Parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'étais que l'instrument du destin, ou de la Force comme l'appellent les Jedi. Anakin, était revenu, Padmé passait de nouveau tout son temps avec lui. Je désespérais, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le pire, c'est que je devais faire semblant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je devais être joyeux et insouciant alors que mon coeur se consumait dans l'amour et la haine qu'il induisait.

Le destin était encore venu à mon secours. Darth Sidius avait de nouveau contacté le Service. Il nous promit l'avènement prochain de l'Empire, un Empire où les gungans allaient avoir une place de choix.

Mes intérêts personnels correspondaient de nouveau avec l'intérêt supérieur, celui du peuple gungan que je servais.

Je devais accélérer, intensifier le passage d'Anakin du côté obscur.

Un contact me transmit une drogue que je mélangeais au thé d'Anakin. Rapidement il commença à avoir des visions. Il voyait Padmé mourir en donnant la vie. Il allait essayer la sauver, allait céder au désir qu'il avait depuis toujours d'accroître encore et encore son pouvoir, sa puissance. D'utiliser les pouvoir du côté obscur et de basculer enfin.

Je pourrais me justifier en disant que je ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Mais ce serait mentir. Je voulais que Padmé le voit enfin tel que je le voyais depuis toujours. Qu'elle sache à quel point il est méprisable, noir à l'intérieur, qu'elle sache tout le mal qu'il peut lui faire et lui fera sans doute, si elle reste avec lui. J'espérais qu'elle renonce à lui, qu'elle voit à quel point il est minable, petit, qu'elle voit qu'il ne vaut rien, rien du tout.

Je serais là pour elle. Elle s'apercevrait enfin que j'ai toujours était là pour elle, dans les moments les plus durs. Elle comprendra que depuis les tout premiers jours, j'étais le seul sur qui elle a jamais vraiment pu compter.

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle s'accroche encore, à tel point à lui. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle mourrait en donnant la vie.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver. Je le voulais tellement, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. A partir de ce moment, une partie de moi n'était plus. Et l'autre n'attendait que le moment ou elle pourrait rejoindre la première. J'avais l'impression que le monde n'était plus, mes mouvements étaient devenus comme comateux, je ne savais plus très bien ce que je faisais ni où j'allais. Cela conférait sûrement un côté encore plus amusant à ce Jar-Jar, éternel bouffon haï, moqué de tous. Pris au sérieux par personne. Ce n'est qu'un personnage, qu'une invention de ces cerveaux géniaux du Service. Mais durant toutes ces années, Jar-Jar était devenu comme une partie de moi même. Après quatorze ans, je ne savais plus très bien ce que j'étais vraiment. Si j'étais toujours Kryl ou si j'étais devenu Jar-Jar.

C'est peut être pour cela, qu'au fil du temps, les regards qu'on adressait à Jar-Jar, je les considérais comme des regards qu'on m'adressait à moi. Les insultes, les petits mots qu'on chuchotait dans les coins, je les prenais à mon compte. Peut être est ce un signe que j'étais devenu Jar-Jar. Quatorze année de jeu de rôle ne passent pas sans conséquences.

Quand je me demandais ce que je deviendrais après dix années de missions, j'étais loin de me douter que je deviendrais Jar-Jar.

J'étais devenu un clown triste, et qu'il y a t il de pire qu'un clown triste ?

Quelques semaines après la mort de Padmé, alors que j'attendais qu'un contact m'informe de la fin de ma mission, de la fin de l'opération Tanca qui avait duré quatorze ans en tout, un commando de clonetroopers est venu m'arrêter. J'avais collaboré sans opposer aucune résistance, j'étais certain que c'était la manière dont le Service avait choisi de m'exfiltrer.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai connu la vérité. Que j'ai appris la trahison de Darth Sidius, que le Service avait était détruit. J'ai appris l'assassinat de tous les Agents et Employés. Personne n'allait venir me chercher, me sauver. J'étais abandonné, destiné à croupir dans une cellule, enterré dans la roche, caché du monde et des hommes par une épaisse couche de gravats et de terre.

Tout cela, c'était il y si longtemps. Sept ou huit ans je crois. Mais les souvenirs sont si vivants, que parfois, par un froid qui me fait trembler et me fait halluciner dans la nuit, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

C'est un froid matin d'hivers. Une clef tourne dans ma cellule, deux gardiens entrent.

«C'est l'heure», dit l'un. Et ne rajoute plus rien. Ce n'est pas la peine, nous savons tous les trois ce que cela veut dire.

Je m'avance doucement dans le couloir, indifféremment éclairé, creusé dans la roche. Parsemé de conduits vers d'autres cellules.

Le couloir finit sur une petite cour. Je crois que j'ai attendu ce moment depuis ces deux dernières années. Au départ j'avais quelques craintes. Puis je le souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Maintenant, je ne ressens que la fatigue. La satisfaction que tout se termine enfin.

Le ciel surplombe le monde de ses couleurs délavées, l'air est gris, une petite pluie discrète retentit d'un petit cliqueta sur le sol.

J'avance de moi même. Je sais ce que je dois faire, je sais où je dois aller. Je m'avance doucement dans la cour, les gardes me suivent discrets. Il y a quelques restes de neige encore. C'est blanc, c'est froid. Un bout de bois, des cailloux. Une page déchirée, jaunie par le temps, d'un livre qu'un gardien a du lire un jour, «Raven IV et la malédiction du forum».

Il fait froid, je tremble. Encore un peu, ce n'est plus pour très longtemps.

Je m'arrête devant un poteau de bois au centre de la cour. Le bois est sombre, on y voit quelques traces de griffes, un bout de corde déchirée, un petit clou mal enfoncé.

Une goutte tombe sur ce qui reste de mes habits de prisonnier. C'est froid. C'est humide. C'est étrange et amusant. C'est aussi beau d'une certaine façon. Moi, le bout de bois et cette goutte, déjà toute absorbée dans mes vêtements.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de Padmé qu'à cet instant.

C'est comme si elle était près de moi, qu'elle me tenait par la main, alors que je me tourne face à la rangée de stormtroopers.

C'est comme si ses cheveux frôlaient ma peau, alors que j'entends le bruit sourd de métal, des fusil blasters qui se lèvent.

Je ferme les yeux. Non, ce n'est pas que je craigne d'affronter le regard d'une dizaine de blasters dirigés vers moi. C'est pour mieux la voir, elle. Elle qui approche son visage du mien, si près que son souffle m'effleure, et rien n'a plus d'importance lorsque j'entends enfin cet ordre libérateur venir :

-- Feu !!!


End file.
